No cometerán el mismo error (Reto HhT 2013)
by francisamy granger
Summary: Para el "Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba 2013"


**Hola... vengo a cumplir con el "Reto Harmony hasta a la tumba 2013"**

**4835 palabras...logré casi el limite**

**les soy sincera al decirles que se me hizo muy difícil escribir este one-shot, la inspiracion se fue volando, y no queria regresar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que sea de su agrado**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor y disfruten de la lectura**

Había sido un día muy agotador; ir al trabajo, dejar a los niños en la escuela, tener la comida lista para cuando la familia regresara a casa, ocuparme de los quehaceres del hogar… son unos de los muchos puntos a realizar en mi interminable lista.

La noche es el momento que más disfruto, estar a solas con mi marido, en la privacidad de nuestra habitación, cómodamente acostados en nuestra amplia cama-un lujo que nos podemos permitir-regaloneándonos con caricias dulces y palabras llenas de amor.

Llevamos casados 17 años, pero parece que hubiera sido ayer el día en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Me encanta recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos: como el día en que me pidió matrimonio….. sentados frente al mar, con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, y el cielo adquiriendo un cálido color naranja que hizo del momento algo mágico y único; o, cuando pudimos ver por primera vez a nuestro hijo, el pequeño James, que ahora de pequeño no tiene nada, ese instante lo guardo en mi memoria con mucho recelo pues nos costó mucho trabajo tenerlo con nosotros…al yo ser muy joven, tuve un embarazo complicado y la mayor parte de este, la pase en cama, afortunadamente todo salió bien y ahora James es un apuesto e inteligente muchacho del cual me enorgullezco, al igual que lo hago de mis otros hijos; ellos y mi marido, son el centro de mi universo y mi vida está dedicada a su felicidad y bienestar.

Es media noche y me dejo envolver por los brazos de mi Harry, mi querido esposo, que a pesar de llegar agotado a casa después de una larga jornada en el hospital, busca tiempo y energía para compartir con los niños y conmigo, es el mejor hombre que habría podido desear.

-¿muchos pacientes hoy?-le pregunto acariciando su descubierto pecho, ambos acostumbramos dormir con poca ropa, especialmente en épocas calurosas, como la de ahora.

-no muchos en realidad, estuve visitando a algunos y dando de alta a otros-respondió; me tenía abrazada por la cintura dibujando con su mano en mi espalda, patrones sin sentido, su otra mano estaba colocada sobre la mía en su pecho.

-entonces deduzco que no estás muy….agotado-me incorporé levemente hasta acercar mi rostro al suyo

-deduces bien-me beso levemente-¿los niños duermen?-sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, se colocó sobre mi besándome apasionadamente, a pesar de los años que llevamos juntos y nuestra edad, la pasión no disminuye, nuestro libido se asemeja al de un par de adolescentes.

Besó mi cuello y mis hombros como él sabe, tanto me gusta, comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo al igual que yo el suyo; hacer el amor con Harry es una experiencia magnifica de la que estoy segura nunca me cansaría.

-¡Mami!-el grito de Harmony, mi pequeña de apenas cuatro años nos detuvo.

Harry escondió su cabeza en mi cuello tratando de calmar su respiración, no era la primera vez que nuestra hija nos interrumpía en una situación parecida.

-son las pesadillas otra vez-le dije mientras él se levantaba permitiéndome acomodar mis prendas-espérame, la duermo y regreso-besé sus labios brevemente y el volvió a la cama tomando un libro para entretenerse en algo mientras esperaba.

Camine el pequeño tramo que conducía a la habitación de Harmony; cuando ingresé a su cuarto, mi bebe me esperaba sentada en su camita con lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojitos verdes, heredados de su padre, y un tierno pucherito en su boquita; me acerque a ella y la tomé sentándola en mi regazo.

-ya está muñequita, fue solo un sueño-besé su cabecita y frote sus brazos tratando de reconfortarla.

-el_ monstro _quería comerse mi muñequita… y yo estaba solita…. y te llamaba pero tú no estabas….y papi tampoco-sollozaba abrazándome fuertemente.

-aquí estoy amor, no hay monstruos-me acosté con ella y le canté su nana, eso siempre funcionaba y como era costumbre poco a poco le sentí relajarse hasta que sentí su suave respiración, indicio de que estaba dormida.

Me levante tratando de acomodarla de manera que no despertara, bese su suave cabello castaño-como el mío-y acaricié su carita-dulces sueños muñequita.

Antes de regresar con Harry, pase por los cuartos de mis hijos mayores. James, como es costumbre, estaba acostado sobre su estómago con los auriculares en sus oídos escuchando seguramente, a una de sus tantas bandas de Rock; me acerqué a él y le retiré el molesto aparato, tome la cobija a sus pies y lo arropé, besé su oscuro cabello negro y le desee buenas noches.

Caminé hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hija mayor, Lilly, de quince años, una señorita preciosa, pero también inteligente-algo que me gusta presumir, sacó de mí- aunque será lo único ya que físicamente es idéntica a su adorado padre, no en vano es su consentida.

Me detuve en su puerta para asegurarme de que estaba dormida, no le gustaba que nadie ingresara a su habitación sin antes tocar, está en esa edad en la que todo le parece mal, por lo que trato de entenderla en lo posible para no provocar una pelea, que no solo nos afectaría a nosotras, sino también al resto de la familia.

-ya te lo dije Rose, estoy lista, no tienes por qué preocuparte-la escuche decir, de seguro está hablando por teléfono con su prima; tendré que regañarla, estas no son horas para que aun este levantada-claro que estoy segura, mi primera vez va a ser magnifica, te lo juro.

Decidí no escuchar más, ¿primera vez?, ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Lilly aún es muy joven, no está preparada para esas cosas, además no creo que este informada sobre eso, al menos no de la manera correcta. Sé que en el colegio les hablan continuamente del tema, pero lo mejor es que Harry y yo como sus padres, la aconsejemos para que no cometa un error del cual vaya a arrepentirse después.

Volví sobre mis pasos hasta mi cuarto, donde mi esposo me esperaba ya con los brazos abiertos; me acosté junto a él lo deje envolverme por su reconfortante calor.

-¿Qué sucede Herm?...te veo pensativa-preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio.

-no es nada, solo escuche algo que no me gusto del todo.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

No, mejor aprovechemos lo que queda de la noche-besé sus labios y me coloqué sobre su cuerpo. Disfrutaría esta noche con Harry y mañana me preocuparía de encontrar la manera de afrontar este tema.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-hola mama

James me dio un beso en la mejilla, en la mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno; era domingo por lo tanto, nos permitíamos levantarnos más tarde, al ser este nuestro día libre-¿tú me quitaste los auriculares anoche mientras dormía?

-¿Quién más, si no soy yo?-respondí colocando sobre la mesa de la cocina un plato lleno de hot cakes, los favoritos de los niños-te he dicho un millón de veces que apagues ese aparato antes de acostarte…no sé cómo logras dormir con tanto ruido.

-lo se ma, pero es que lo olvido, sabes que la música me relaja

-pero hay que ver que música-me acerque a él y deje que me abrazara para yo poder besar su indomable cabello.

-¡Mami!-gritando entró a la cocina mi pequeña renacuajo en los brazos de su hermana, las abracé fuertemente a ambas, llenando sus caritas de besos-tenemos hambre-dijeron las dos al unisonó, se veían adorables cuando hacían eso.

-sí, sí, para eso solo me quieren, para que les cocine, les limpie…-enumere tratando de ser seria, algo muy difícil y me aleje de ellas con tono ofendido, pero con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

-¿Quién quiere que solo le cocines?-preguntó Harry ingresando a la cocina, me abrazo por la espalda y pudo sentir su agradable aroma...limpio y fresco, como es característico en él.

-Tus hijos, que solo me ven como un objeto para atender sus necesidades.

-¡eso no es cierto!-gritaron los tres amores de mi vida.

Harry se acercó a Harmony y la tomo en sus brazos, beso su cabecita al igual que a Lilly y James; se sentó en su silla frente a la mesa, acomodando antes a la niña a su lado.

Esta imagen, de toda mi familia feliz y unida era lo que me alentaba a levantarme día con día, para luchar porque continúe como lo que es hasta hoy… algo muy importante para mi porque crecí en un lugar parecido a este, a excepción de que fui hija única; digo fui, porque ya no lo soy más. De una cosa estoy segura, nunca le daría la espalda a alguno de mis hijos, no como mi familia me la dio a mí.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

-no puedo creer lo que me dices-dijo Luna sorprendida después de que yo le contara la conversación que había escuchado entre nuestras hijas

Estábamos reunidas las tres familias, como era costumbre en los Domingos; esta vez la casa elegida había sido la mía y nos encontrábamos en la cocina terminando de preparar la ensalada que acompañaría a la carne asada que nuestros esposos preparaban-son aun unas niñas…tendré una conversación muy seria con Rose-

-no Luna, aun no puedes decirle nada, déjame hablar primero con Lilly-pedí-si tú le dices algo a Rose, ella correrá a contarle a Lilly y conociéndola hará todo lo contrario a lo que yo le diga…sabes que no quiero eso.

-Hermione tiene razón-intervino Ginny-espera a que Harry y ella hablen con Lilly, son adolescentes, su carácter es muy difícil…por cierto ¿ya le dijiste a Harry?

-no todavía, temo que no se lo tome muy bien-respondí-saben que Lilly es su consentida.

-me imagino lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti-dijo Luna acariciando mu brazo en señal de apoyo

-ojala y Harry no sea como Draco-comento Ginny riendo y llamando nuestra atención-cuando Cissy le dijo que tenía novio, casi le da un infarto… solo acuérdense como quedo el pobre muchacho

-pero es diferente Gin, tu hija tiene 11 años-dije-es normal que su padre se enoje, además no creo que sea enserio

-lo sé, pero bueno, dale un poco de crédito a tu esposo-dijo-Harry es un hombre muy pacifico, no creo que arme un alboroto o algo parecido

-es verdad, seguro se lo toma con calma

Suspiré-eso espero

No cabe la menor duda de que los hombres Potter, Weasley y Malfoy juntos, preparan una exquisita carne; solo basta ver a los más pequeños pedir que vuelvan a llenar sus platos para constatarlo.

Estábamos a mitad de la comida cuando vi a Harry levantarse de su silla con el celular pegado a su oreja, eso es algo que de verdad odio; le he dicho una y otra vez que el momento de la comida se respeta y por lo tanto los celulares deben estar apagados, para evitar interrupciones; claro está él siempre se justifica diciendo que puede ser una emergencia en el hospital y contra eso no puedo luchar, pero si él no pone el ejemplo ¿Cómo lograremos que nuestros hijos respeten una regla que ni nosotros mismos respetamos?

-cariño-dijo regresando un minuto después con el teléfono en la mano, se arrodilló frente a mi colocando sus manos en mis muslos-tengo que ir al hospital, lo siento

-pero es tu día libre, estamos con nuestros amigos y nuestros hijos, no puedes dejarnos

-cielo, lo siento de verdad, pero es una emergencia

-acaso no hay más doctores en el lugar, ¿porque precisamente tienen que llamarte a ti?

-es uno de mis pacientes, no puedo abandonarlo

-pero a nosotros si puedes verdad…sabes que odio eso, no es la primera vez que lo haces

-lo se amor, pero…te lo compensaré

-como sea…vete ya

Sé que me estaba comportando como una chiquilla caprichosa, pero para mí, la familia es lo más importante y el solo hecho de que le importe más su trabajo, hace que de verdad me enoje

Su cara no era la más contenta, estaba notablemente molesto, besó mi frente a pesar de su molestia y se despidió de los demás, disculpándose repetidamente, bufé, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Hice como si no hubiera pasado nada, y seguí con la conversación que mantenía con mis amigas; no me gusta estar molesta con Harry, pero hay veces en las que no puedo evitarlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

-a cepillarse los dientes y a acostarse…mañana hay escuela

Eran las 9 de la noche, habíamos llegado a casa hace dos horas y con la ayuda de Lilly preparamos algo ligero para cenar, me aseguré de que los niños comieran adecuadamente y los mandé a descansar…no quiero que se duerman en clase.

Recogí los platos de la mesa y me dispuse a lavarlos…Harry se había ido en la tarde y a esta hora de la noche seguía sin llegar, eso me tenía muy nerviosa, se había marchado molesto conmigo y no me había llamado como comúnmente lo hace…seguro su molestia era tal que lo que menos quería era hablar conmigo y eso me afecta demasiado porque yo en verdad lo amo…a pesar de todo.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté a alguien acercándose a mi, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda, brinqué del susto, pero de inmediato supe quién era, su aroma era inconfundible.

-no me esperaron a cenar-dijo Harry besando mi cuello

-no podíamos esperarte toda la noche…los niños tienen escuela mañana-dije molesta, odiaba actuar así con él, pero de verdad estaba molesta

Me deshice de su abrazo y tome una toalla de cocina para secar mis manos, saqué la comida del horno y la coloqué sobre la mesa

-no me dejaras comiendo solo ¿o sí?-preguntó con ironía, se estaba molestando por mi actitud, seguro

-tu nos dejaste comiendo solos en la tarde-respondí-buen provecho

Apresuradamente abandoné la cocina y me dirigí a los cuartos de mis hijos para asegurarme de que estuvieran descansando, una vez los vi dormidos, relajados, ajenos a los problemas que su padre o yo podamos tener, caminé a mi cuarto decidida a tomar una ducha calienta para relajar mis músculos tensionados debido al complicado día que tuve que pasar hoy.

Me quite la ropa, y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente es celestial, de inmediato sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba, me quedé ahí un buen rato y justo cuando me disponía a salir, escuche la puerta del baño abriéndose, no necesito ser adivina para saber quién es.

Harry entró a la ducha gloriosamente desnudo, con sus músculos bien definidos pero no en exceso y su piel blanca y reluciente; todo un espectáculo humano.

Me tomó entre sus brazos fuertemente, impidiéndome la salida y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, me beso haciendo que olvidara todo el enojo que sentía, sus labios eran fuertes y suaves a la vez, su lengua siempre se imponía ante la mía y me hacía vibrar con su solo roce, sus besos son puramente adictivos

-perdóname amor, sabes que tú y los niños son lo más importante para mí-dijo cuándo acabamos el beso por falta de aire y me miraba a los ojos fijamente sin soltar su agarre-ya hablé con mis compañeros y quedamos en que los domingos ellos atenderán cualquier emergencia que se presente…quiero que entiendas que no hay nada que yo más ame que estar con ustedes

No le dije nada, solo uní nuestros labios y dejé que la pasión nos envolviera.

Rato después, ambos reposábamos en la cama, enredando nuestros miembros con las sabanas completamente satisfechos, luego de habernos demostrado nuestro amor de la manera que más disfrutamos.

-extrañaba hacer eso-escuche que Harry decía acariciando mi espalda

Estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo con mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos, Harry se encontraba de lado apoyando su codo en la cama y su cabeza en la mano; grandes sonrisas relucían en nuestros rostros

-es una fortuna que los niños hayan tenido que acostarse temprano-acerque mis labios a los suyos y compartimos un corto beso

Miré sus ojos y al verlo tan feliz y calmado, decidí que era un buen momento para tocar el tema que llevaba rondándome en la cabeza desde hace ya un rato

-Harry…

-dime amor

-hay algo que quiero conversar contigo…pero quiero que estés tranquilo

-si sigues con la incertidumbre no creo estar tranquilo mucho tiempo

-está bien…Lilly…-comencé dudosa-creoquetenemosquedarlelacharlaaLilly

-a ver, un poco más despacio-pidió confundido, la verdad ni yo misma entendí lo que había dicho-¿de qué charla estás hablando?

-ya sabes, sobre eso…sexo

-y porque habríamos de hablar con ella sobre eso, es todavía una niña…acaso me estas ocultando algo

-no, verás…-dije reprimiendo un suspiro-anoche que fui a acostar a Harmony después de que se levantara, pase por el cuarto de Lilly, y escuche una conversación que mantenía con Rose…hablaban de su primera vez

-¿su primera vez? Tienes que estar equivocada-casi gritó levantándose de la cama y buscando algo con que cubrirse; tomo su pantalón de piyama del closet y se paró frente a mi muy enojado

-no, eso fue lo escuche-dije comenzando a enojarme también

-pues hablaremos con ella, sí, pero para prohibirle que haga tamaña barbaridad-comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto revolviendo su cabello con las manos, gesto de que estaba en verdad molesto-es una niña, no puede andar haciendo esas cosas, no la he criado de esa manera…no voy a permitir que se comporte como una cualquiera

-¿una cualquiera?...debo recordarte que yo no era mucho mayor que ella cuando me acosté contigo

-es diferente-dijo evitando mi mirada

-es diferente ¿Por qué?

-porque ustedes no son iguales, no puedes comparar

-no, no puedo comparar, yo fui estúpida y me entregué a ti sin siquiera pararme a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería

-eso es lo que no quiero que pase con nuestra hija, no quiero que arruine su vida tan joven

-tan miserable ha sido tu vida-dije, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y su cara reflejaba no solo molestia, sino también desconcierto- yo no te obligue a que te casaras conmigo ni que te quedaras a mi lado

-nunca dije eso, además, que querías ¿Qué te abandonara a tu suerte, embarazada? Tus padres te habían echado de casa

-no necesito que me lo recuerdes-me levanté de la cama y busque algo con lo que vestirme-quieres salir de la habitación por favor, no tengo ganas de dormir contigo

-de que estas hablando, no me puedes echar de mi habitación

-está bien…entonces me voy yo

Tome una almohada y una cobija del armario y me encamine hacia la habitación de huéspedes; no logré dar ni tres pasos cuando Harry me detuvo tomando mi brazo, lo fulminé con la mirada esperando que me soltara, pero él se limitó a tomar las cosas que llevaba en la mano, besar mi frente y salir del cuarto.

Gestos como esos son los que me hacen sentirme confundida respecto a él.

Como toda pareja hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero esta es por mucho la peor, desde que nos casamos, jamás hemos dormido en cuartos separados, por lo que esta vez las cosas son graves.

Me gustaría que no fuera así, pero su comentario, recordándome la etapa de mi vida que más me ha lastimado, no ha tenido limite.

Lo amo, y mucho, sé que superaremos esto, pero en este preciso momento lo único que quiero es estar sola y soltar el dolor que, aunque lleva mucho tiempo dentro de mí, sigue siendo tan fuerte como lo fue en un principio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-coman todo, no quiero que se desmayen en mitad de clases-dije a mis hijos en la mañana mirándolos desayunar la saludable comida que había preparado, era algo tarde por lo que me tocó apresurarlos un poco

-buenos días familia-saludó Harry con un beso a todos como era costumbre, por supuesto a mí me beso en la mejilla, cosa que nunca hace, siempre me besa en los labios

-¿acaso están enojados?-preguntó James

-no, claro que no-respondí, no me gusta meter a los niños en los problemas que tengo con mi marido- dense prisa que se hace tarde y debo dejarlos en el colegio

-voy a terminar de arreglar mis cosas-dijo Lilly levantándose con una tostada en la boca, deje el desayuno de Harry sobre la mesa y la seguí, esta era mi oportunidad de abordar el tema, afortunadamente Harry no me detuvo, solo me dedicó una mirada que no supe descifrar

Subí las escaleras y toque su puerta, estaba cerrada…como siempre

-se puede-dije entrando sin esperar que ella respondiera

-claro ma, dime que necesitas

Me senté a su lado en la cama, donde ella estaba terminando de meter sus libros, en su mochila; Lilly siempre ha sido muy ordenada con sus cosas, eso me enorgullece mucho, desde pequeña ha sido así, y sé que lo seguirá siendo.

-cariño, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-por supuesto mamá, tu dirás-fijó su mirada en mi dejándome ver sus preciosas orbes verdes, ls mismos de su padre

-cielo, la otra noche escuché sin querer una conversación que mantenías con Rose-dije sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos y tomando sus manos

-mamá sabes que no me gusta que me espíen-dijo molesta

-lo sé, pero es algo importante… corazón tú aun…

El sonido molesto de su teléfono celular interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir, Lilly lo tomó de su mesita de noche donde siempre lo dejaba y leyó lo que parecía ser un mensaje de texto, sonrió, tomo sus cosas y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-lo siento ma, hablamos luego, el novio de Rose nos llevará al colegio-habló apresuradamente y no espero a que yo dijera algo más para salir corriendo de la habitación

Suspiré frustrada, supongo que la charla tendrá que esperar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Lcda., acaban de traerle estas flores-dijo mi secretaria entrando a mi despacho; durante parte de la mañana trabajo como abogada en un bufet, que no es el más importante de la nación, pero si es muy reconocido, principalmente por los casos que ha logrado ganar en el ámbito familiar.

-muchas gracias, ¿Quién las trajo?

-un mensajero, dice que en la tarjera está el nombre de la persona que las envía

-está bien muchas gracias, por cierto, necesito que revises estas carpetas-dije entregándole un par de expedientes de unos casos, que con mi equipo estábamos analizando

-muy bien Lcda. con permiso

Tomé la tarjeta que se encontraba sobre las lindas flores y leí su contenido

_Sé que unas simples flores no son suficientes para merecer tu perdón, quisiera borrar las palabras que salieron de mi boca, pero al no poder hacerlo te digo una y un millón de veces…lo siento_

_Te amo_

_Harry_

Sonreí sin pretenderlo, ante el hermoso gesto que había tenido Harry para pedirme disculpas, a pesar de lo molesta que llegue a estar con él porque sus palabras en verdad me lastimaron, reflexione sobre la vida que hemos llevado; no voy a negar que ha sido difícil, siendo tan jóvenes…yo solo tenía 16 años cuando quede embarazada de James, mis padres se enojaron tanto que terminaron echándome de la casa, cuando los padres de Harry se enteraron, se enojaron mucho, obviamente nos regañaron a mas no poder por la idiotez que habíamos cometido, pero nunca nos negaron su apoyo…ahora se los agradezco pues sin su ayuda no creo haber llegado a término mi embarazo por lo complicado de este; por supuesto después de un tiempo, tuvimos que hacernos responsables de nuestra vida por nosotros mismos, afortunadamente ambos pudimos estudiar una carrera, aunque yo tardé un poco más en lograrlo pues me dedique a mis hijos por completo durante un tiempo

Olí el dulce aroma de las flores, mis favoritas, tomé una y me senté en el sillón tras mi escritorio con la nariz enterrada en la flor, giré para poder observar la maravillosa vista que se podía apreciar por los ventanales de mi oficina

-parece que te gustó mi sorpresa-susurro una varonil voz, que reconocería donde sea en mi oído-¿ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-mmm todavía no me convences

-y si hago esto

Comenzó a besar mi cuello girando la silla para poder colocarme frente a él, cuando llego a mis labios sentí como si hubieran pasado siglos sin sentir sus labios sobre los míos, deje que me besara con fuerza, así como yo lo quería, me levanto del sillón y haciendo un complicado movimiento se sentó colocándome sobre su regazo, en ningún momento separamos nuestras bocas

-creo que me convenciste

-lo siento cariño, de verdad, se lo mucho que te duele hablar de tus padres y yo no quería…

-shu, está bien, no te preocupes-hice que recostara su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su nuca

-¿ya hablaste con Lilly?-preguntó después de unos minutos de relajante silencio

-aun no-suspiró

-hablaremos con ella en la noche y aunque supongo que James ya debe saber de esto, me gustaría que también estuviera presente

-está bien

-te amo mi vida-dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-también te amo…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¿nos van a decir porque estamos aquí?-pregunto Lilly

James y Lilly estaban sentados frente a Harry y a mí en la sala, era algo tarde en la noche, pero necesitábamos que Harmony estuviera dormida para poder abordar el tema con los chicos

-bueno verán-comencé yo-sé que no es un tema fácil de hablar, pero debido a su edad es muy necesario

-a mí personalmente me hubiera gustado nunca tener esta charla con ustedes-dijo Harry, yo tomé su mano dándole apoyo para que continuara-pero como sus padres tenemos la necesidad de hacerlo

-¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando-habló por primera vez James

-¿se van a divorciar?-cuestionó Lilly con expresión compungida

-no, no…claro que no

-entonces déjense de rodeos y hablen ya, me están preocupando

-sabemos que en el colegio ambos reciben educación sexual-dijo Harry-pero en ocasiones es necesario que los padres aportemos con nuestros conocimientos, de las propias experiencias vividas-

-no quiero que me cuentan como ustedes tienen sexo-comento James horrorizado-sé que no les va a gustar escuchar esto, pero al menos yo, ya tengo un poco de experiencia en ese ámbito, y créanme cuando les digo que soy muy responsable con eso, no quiero contraer alguna enfermedad o dejar embarazada a alguien, soy muy joven y quiero hacer muchas cosas con mi vida, así que por mí no se preocupen

-bueno, me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Harry con una sonrisa, yo lo mire con la que supuse era una cara de pocos amigos-digo, lo de que seas responsable y que te estés cuidando

-y tu Lilly, cariño, ¿no hay algo que quieras preguntar?-dirigí mi atención a mi hija que se había quedado callada de repente

-no, la verdad no…¿no creen que aun soy muy joven para recibir esta charla?

-no lo creo, nunca es demasiado pronto

-pues yo si lo creo, además, no está en mis planes tener relaciones sexuales todavía, estoy muy bien ahora y ni siquiera tengo novio…me gustaría llegar virgen al matrimonio o al menos tener una relación estable y segura para hacerlo-dijo ella solemne

-pero yo escuche lo que hablablas con Rose-dije muy confundida-lo de tu primera vez… que sería grandiosa

-ah, eso, lo que pasa es que yo quería pedirles algo, iba a esperar un poco más para preguntarles peo ya que se da la oportunidad…¿me dejan por favor ir a la playa con mis amigos?, el novio de Rose quiere enseñarme a surfear, ya le enseñó a ella y yo también quiero aprender

Harry y yo nos miramos por un rato, pero con solo ese contacto pudimos descifrar los que nuestros ojos decían.

-claro cariño, puedes ir

Lilly salto feliz, gritando eufórica por haber conseguido el permiso que tanto anhelaba, nos abrazó a su padre y a mi dándonos las gracias, e incluso abrazo y beso a su hermano que hizo un gesto de asco aunque luego sonrió contagiado de la alegría de su hermana.

-ya vayan a dormir, que mañana tienen escuela

Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros con un beso y subieron a sus habitaciones, no sin que antes Harry y yo les recordáramos que cualquier duda que tuvieran, podían contárnosla y nosotras se las responderíamos sin ningún problema, la comunicación en la familia es lo más importante para poder evitar algún problema del cual podríamos lamentarnos después.

-me alegro de que ese tema se haya acabado ahí-dijo Harry estrechándome entre sus brazos, estábamos recostados en el sillón simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía-no me imaginaba a mi pequeña estando con algún mequetrefe

-yo tampoco-suspiré colocando mis manos sobre las suyas que descansaban en mi estómago-pero debes hacerte la idea, de que algún día va a pasar

-lo sé, pero por ahora estoy tranquilo…me alegro de que James actué responsablemente, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida…creo que ya no estoy en condiciones de criar a un bebe

-¿de verdad? Pues creo que debes desechar esa idea-dije girando mi cara para quedar frente a el

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó intrigado

-porque en unos 7 meses vas a tener que volver a cambiar pañales-dirigí nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta mi vientre y las deje ahí, el pareció entender el mensaje porque sonrió

-¿de verdad?-asentí-creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ese hecho-besó suavemente mis labios

-Te amo-dije

-Te amo


End file.
